


Good Morning

by daisybrien



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is still getting used to the weight of the pendant on her neck. (For Korrasami Wedding Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Asami drifts out of sleep slowly, rising from the depths of her dreams into consciousness. She shifts in bed, legs tangled in the duvet, a weight thrown over her chest and holding her down to the bed like an anchor. She doesn’t open her eyes, the brightness of the day already burning through her eyelids. Instead, she raises her arms over her head, fingers grazing the wooden headboard, her back arching as she stretches her stiff muscles.

She shifts again, trying to prop herself up against the mountain of pillows beneath her, opening her eyes to the morning light shining through the open window. The breeze beckons her from outside, small splotches of white staining the otherwise bare canvas of the blue sky. Spirits mingle at the windowsill, soft babbles and coos sounding as they peak into the room, flitting away the moment Asami makes eye contact. Despite the world outside welcoming them, Asami doesn’t think of leaving her bedroom.

She sits up with a groan, her hand running through her hair, pushing it back over her shoulder. Cold stone moves over the dip in her neck, smooth and heavy against her soft skin. One hand moves to touch it, the pads of her fingers tracing the contours and swirls carved into it, her nails running along the grooves. The feel of the pendant is still foreign to her, her skin barely accustomed to its constant yet reassuring weight. 

The bulk slung over her stomach tightens, constricting around her, pulling her back to the warm bed. Something tickles at her waist, and she moves one hand to find the source, nails running through the brown locks spilling over her abdomen. 

She feels Korra tighten her grip, her muscled arm winding its way further around Asami’s waist in order to pull her closer. Asami returns the gesture, one arm moving around Korra’s shoulders, their legs tangling together in the bed sheets. Her thumb grazes Korra’s shoulder. She gets a quiet hum in response.

“Good morning,” Korra mumbles, heavy lidded eyes peaking out from beneath the bird’s nest of her hair, blue and piercing. She leans down to press a kiss to the dip in Asami’s waist, lips tracing over her stomach. Asami stiffens, trying to stifle a laugh as goose bumps rise in her flesh, making the baby hairs on her skin stand straight.

Korra’s arm starts to pull harder, and Asami gives in, lowering herself back down onto the mattress, the sheets enveloping her in a nest of warmth and safety. She turns to face Korra, returning her sleepy smile, their arms wrapping around each other. She settles her chin on top of Korra’s head, feels Korra’s lips trace the tendons in her neck. Their chests press together, the pendant digging comfortably into Asami’s skin.

“Good morning, Mrs. Sato,” Asami murmurs back. She presses her lips against Korra’s head, one finger twirling through a lock of brown hair, strands slipping through her fingers like water.

She grins when she gets a muffled groan of satisfaction in response.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing korrasami can I get a hell yeah.


End file.
